<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let us be here for you, Rin. by maxatsuomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321755">Let us be here for you, Rin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxatsuomi/pseuds/maxatsuomi'>maxatsuomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, MIYA ATSUMU IS A CUDDLYBEAR, Not Beta Read, Suna Rintarou-centric, Supportive Miya Osamu, atsusuna are bestfriends, only slight tho - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxatsuomi/pseuds/maxatsuomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wore oversized hoodies, and when he actually ate something, he always threw up after it. </p><p>“Rin? When was the last time you ate?” Atsumu asked when they were changing after evening practise. Atsumu was looking at him, he looked worried.</p><p>“Ah.. at lunch, you were sitting next to me, don’tcha remember?” Rintarou asked, he tried his best for his voice to sound teasing, but Atsumu could always read people pretty goodly. </p><p>“D’ya want to stay at ours tonight?” Rintarou froze, of course he wanted. He loved them both so much, and when Osamu and him started dating, he was always glad when they could spend some time with each other. But… there was something in his mind, telling him he shouldn’t. They would see his ribs, they would see how skinny he is, they would try their best to feed him, and he was scared of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let us be here for you, Rin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! (≧◡≦)<br/>I hope you'll enjoy this fic, i guess? I'm never good at notes lol. But I had this idea in my mind for a really long time, because Rintarou looks really skinny and i think on his height, he is kinda underweight. I always thought about him having some sleeping problems, and just being the extremely clingy person. He tries to hide it, but Atsumu is the same, so that's one of the reasons why they are really good friends.<br/>Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/Confused_Gull">Eli</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/softomigiri">Mar</a> for letting me rant about this fic in their DMs. ALSO!! thank you <a href="https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd">Regan</a> for reading it for me!! love you all so much!!</p><p>also, i never had an ED (thank god), but my roommate and my mother went through it, if you're going through something, please ask for help, i know it's hard, but you're important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Suna, why is your back always like that?” a girl in Rintarou’s class asked, it was at least the 5th question she asked by now and Rintarou was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyed, </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>insecure</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, okay? I’m tired most of the time.” the girl just looked at him, shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Rintarou sighed as he put his head on the desk, the last period was starting soon and he was already tired, so fucking tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl ignored him since then and never talked to him again. Rintarou was glad, because if she pointed it out again, his insecurity would get worse.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time he realized his back was really bad, was when Shinsuke asked him about it. “Hey Suna, why do you always stand like that?” and Rintarou froze, every time someone asked him about that, he tried to ignore it, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kita Shinsuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kita-san. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um.. I don’t know really..” He mumbled, his voice shaky. Shinsuke looked confused, but nodded and walked away. Rin sighed shakily and looked on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole practise he thought about how he could stop looking like that, he was spacing out, a ball hit his face more than once and so the coach had to send him home, because of how badly spaced out he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>He walked home, unaware of the honey-brown eyes watching him</span>
    </em>
    <span>. </span>
  </strike>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up the next morning, he didn’t make himself any lunch, he also put on an oversized hoodie over his uniform. He thought his abc wouldn’t look so bad if he put a big hoodie on. And he was right, his back didn’t look so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t like how he used to be, how he used to look before. He never cared about what people thought about it, but when they pointed this out, it made him feel insecure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to school was longer than it usually was. He was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. He sighed as he pulled out his headphones, today was going to be a long day, he knew it, he could feel it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind was cold, it was autumn, and Rintarou got cold easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally reached school, he sighed in relief when he didn’t see anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Suna? Why are you here so early?” a voice said behind Rintarou and he flinched slightly and turned to look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Osamu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean early? Don’t we have school?” Rintarou was starting to get anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have mornin’ practise, but in an hour. It’s only 5 am, ya are never so early” Rintarou opened his mouth and immediately closed it. He didn’t even realize he slept only 2 hours then.. If Shinsuke will find out about this, he’s fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-uh woke up early..?” Osamu raised his eyebrows, but only shook his head and walked to the gym. Rintarou sighed and walked after Osamu, Atsumu was sick that day, so it would be pretty awkward for Rintarou, since Atsumu is his best friend and he always talks with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Suna, you can also talk to me more. It’s not like I’m gonna bite ya, or somethin’” Osamu said with a chuckle and Rin choked on his own spit. “Why do you never talk to me? Am I scary, did I ever do somethin’ to ya?” Rin shook his head, and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t scary.. Atsumu just always talks to me, and if he didn’t start talking to me when we first met, I probably wouldn’t have started talking to him..” Rin said with a wet chuckle. “I’m not the best with people. They always say I’m too boring, or too much..and Atsumu accepted me, for who I am..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou would never say this to Atsumu, but he was really glad they became friends. And soon they became best friends, best friends who cuddle, kiss each other’s forehead when they’re sad, Atsumu made him happy. He always acted like he was annoyed by Atsumu, but he was really grateful Atsumu was there for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.. just for you to know, I’m here for you, just like ‘Tsumu is, alright?” Rintarou’s eyes became glossy and he nodded. “Thank you, Osamu”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou came after school to visit Atsumu. He took the bus with Osamu and they both sat next to each other, Osamu fell asleep on Rintarou’s shoulder, which made Rintarou blush like crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house wasn’t far from the bus station, so the walk was kinda short, but Rintarou hated the uncomfortable silence. When they stepped inside, Rintarou was wrapped in a hug. He blinked, but when he smelled the vanilla scent, he hugged Atsumu back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Rin!” Atsumu said cheerfully and squeezed Rintarou, Rin chuckled softly. “Hi ‘Tsumu..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Rin?” Atsumu asked, his voice raspy, but concerned. Rintarou nodded and buried his face in Atsumu’s shoulder. They both got in the living room, Atsumu laid down and put his head in Rintarou’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna sleep here, Suna? A storm came suddenly.” Osamu said with a frown and Rintarou just nodded hesitantly. Atsumu took Rintarou’s hand and played with it. He played with Rintarou’s fingers, circled on Rintarou’s palm, his palm cold, Atsumu’s hands warm and slightly sweaty. Rintarou looked down on the sick boy in his lap and smiled slightly, he pushed the bangs away from Atsumu’s forehead and kissed it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Atsumu blinked and smiled sleepily at Rintarou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Atsumu. You’re sick and you need to rest..” Rintarou mumbled, his voice gentle, but firm. Atsumu yawned and nodded, he stood up, which surprised Rintarou, and grabbed Rintarou’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go to bed.. Wanna cuddle..” Rintarou smiled and nodded, Atsumu led him in their room and they both got in Osamu’s bed, it was down, and when Atsumu was sick, he would stay in Osamu’s bed, so he wouldn’t fall out of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou and Atsumu got in the bed, Atsumu put his head on Rintarou’s chest and wrapped his arms and legs around his best friend. Rintarou chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders. Atsumu snuggled close, Rin kissed his forehead and they both fell asleep in seconds.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, his ribs were starting to get more visible and he still felt fat. He felt like throwing up every time he ate something, his body couldn’t handle the food. He wanted to eat, he needed to eat, but something in his brain made him feel like he shouldn’t eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only wore oversized hoodies, and when he actually ate something, he always threw up after it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rin? When was the last time you ate?” Atsumu asked when they were changing after evening practise. Atsumu was looking at him, he looked worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. at lunch, you were sitting next to me, don’tcha remember?” Rintarou asked, he tried his best for his voice to sound teasing, but Atsumu could always read people pretty goodly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D’ya want to stay at ours tonight?” Rintarou froze, of course he wanted. He loved them both so much, and when Osamu and him started dating, he was always glad when they could spend some time with each other. But… there was something in his mind, telling him he shouldn’t. They would see his ribs, they would see how skinny he is, they would try their best to feed him, and he was scared of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Osamu asked as he stepped closer to his boyfriend and put his hand on Rintarou’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-huh? Yeah?” Rintarou asked, his voice shaky. Osamu frowned slightly and hugged Rintarou close. Rintarou stiffened slightly, but hugged his boyfriend back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna stay over, bubs?” Osamu asked, his voice gentle. Rintarou shook his head and buried his face in Osamu’s shoulder. ”I just wanna sleep..” He mumbled. Osamu smirked and picked Rin up, which made the younger shriek and cling onto Osamu’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osamu! What are you doing?!” Osamu chuckled softly and walked out of the gym. Atsumu ran shortly after them. Rintarou just sighed and put his head on Osamu’s shoulder and slowly fell asleep. “Sleep well, Rin. I know you need it..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou woke up, tucked in bed and someone was cuddling him. He turned to his side and smiled slightly when he saw Atsumu asleep, clinged on his arm. He sat up, which made Atsumu whine slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna eat somethin’, kiddo?” Rintarou looked up and noticed there was a middle-aged man standing. His hair was brown-ish, more likely black, he had glasses and a sweater. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were brown, like Atsumu’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you, sir. I’m not really hungry..” Rintarou said, his voice shaky. Akihiko--the twins’ dad-- narrowed his eyebrows, but nodded and closed the door. Rintarou sighed, laid back down and let Atsumu cuddle him, until he fell asleep again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time Rintarou woke up, there was no longer any warmth, Atsumu wasn’t here anymore. “Aww, Rin-Rin, why are ya sulkin’?” A teasing voice said, Rintarou turned to look at Atsumu, who was standing in the door, just like his dad was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sulking, dipshit” Atsumu released a dramatic gasp and clenched on his t-shirt, where his heart was. Rintarou sighed slightly and stood up, his legs wobbled slightly, Atsumu pretended to not notice it and walked in the dining room. Rintarou walked after him and jumped slightly when he felt a kiss on his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon kiddos, let’s eat” Rintarou shuddered slightly at the thought of eating, but nodded and sat down. Atsumu started eating quickly and so did Osamu, Rintarou looked at the food anxiously and slowly started gulping the rice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're full already, Rin?” Osamu asked. Rintarou nodded and stood up. “Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet” the Miyas’ looked confused, but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou sat down on the ground, tears already spilling from his eyes as he stuck his fingers down his throat. His body wrecked with every sob and he puked the rice and all the food that was in him out, he didn’t want it, he wanted it to end, he wanted to be okay again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. His legs wobbled slightly and he supported himself as he held on the sink. He opened the door and walked in Osamu’s and Atsumu’s room. He sat down on Osamu’s bed and pulled his knees close to his chest. Atsumu walked in and wrapped his arm around Rin’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna watch a movie?” Atsumu asked, as he pulled out Osamu’s laptop. Rintarou nodded and put his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. Osamu climbed on Atsumu’s bed, Rin could smell he smelled nice, he probably showered by now. “Good night… don’t stay up too late..” Osamu mumbled, his voice already dripping with sleepiness. Rintarou tucked himself under Atsumu’s arm and they both got under the covers and started watching the movie.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Practise was starting soon and Rintarou really didn’t feel alright today. He couldn’t really sleep, he didn’t eat anything at all and the whole day felt weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rin? Practise is starting, come on so Kita-san won’t get mad” Atsumu smiled slightly at his best friend and they walked in the gym. Rintarou nodded slightly and tried to ignore how his stomach growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started running 3 laps around the gym and Rintarou already felt like passing out. They soon started just tossing with each other, Osamu went with Rintarou and Atsumu went with Gin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got on spikes, Rintarou felt tired, more than usual. Osamu noticed it and walked over to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rin, babe. Are you okay?” Rintarou nodded and waved Osamu off. Osamu frowned slightly, but just nodded and walked over to help Aran with the net. Atsumu was talking with Gin and Rintarou just stared at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, go on the spikes! You need to practise your sets Atsumu!” The coach’s voice echoed through the gym and the boys yelled back “YES, SIR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu spiked down the ball, and so did many other boys, when it cake to Rintarou’s turn, Osamu sent him a smile and walked past him. Rintarou felt his world spinning, his legs were shaking slightly and when he was about to jump and ran after the ball, so he could spike it, his knees wobbled and he fell on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RINTAROU!” Atsumu ran after his best friend, slid down on the floor and put his hand under Rintarou’s head. “Atsumu, Osamu can you take him home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take him to our, his parents aren’t home” the coach nodded,Atsumu ran in the changing room and Osamu scooped his boyfriend in his arms. His eyes immediately widened, he did notice how Rintarou was eating much less, he noticed how Rintarou looked more tired… but he never thought it could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. Atsumu ran back, threw his jacket over Rintarou and they started walking towards their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pulled out his phone and called their dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Atsumu? Is everything okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pa. Do you think Sunarin could stay with us for a while?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Atsumu. Did something happen?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. he passed out on practise, can you make some soup for him, pa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, of course.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then Akihiko hung up, Atsumu sighed and they continued to walk in silence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home Osamu carried Rintarou in their room and Atsumu sat down next to Rin and started running his fingers through his hair. Akihiko came in the room after a with the soup and put it on the bedside table. Atsumu smiled as his dad kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Rintarou slowly began to stir and woke up with a soft yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rin..” Rintarou looked at his side and his eyes met with Atsumu’s, they looked sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am i? What happened?” Atsumu chuckled wetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You passed out on practise, Rin.. now let’s eat, yeah..?” Rintarou’s eyes widened and he shook his head violently. “What’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, I think Rin-kun might have an eating disorder” Atsumu and Rintarou both turned to look at Akihiko, who was standing in the door. He had a gentle, but sad smile on his face. He sat down next to Atsumu on the bed. “My wife, their mother, died from anorexia. I don’t want ya to be stuck here with an eating disorder, Rin-kun. Ya are like a son to me, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t even try to help you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded. Atsumu pulled him in his lap and started rubbing his back, Akihiko walked out of the room and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of ya, Rin. I’m so happy you’re still here with us, please.. Let me in, let </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>in, let us help you.. Please..” a tear fell from Atsumu’s eye and he held his best friend tighter. Rintarou nodded and sobbed in Atsumu’s hoodie.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou talked about this with Osamu, Osamu nearly cried, but hugged Rintarou close and kissed his temple. Rintarou also talked more about this to Shinsuke, more with the coach. Akihiko was also there for him, he talked a lot with him, when he slept over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Rin, open your mouth an airplane is coming!” Osamu said cheerfully as he and Atsumu were sitting in the living room. Rintarou was sitting in Atsumu’s lap, while Osamu was feeding him. He had small tears on his cheeks, but he also had a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Miyas’ helped him like this, and were there for him. Helped him eat, rubbed his back when it was too much and he needed to puke, Atsumu never stopped cuddling him, his blocks slowly started getting better, he started practising normally again. He also started wearing more normal clothes, more t-shirts and not only hoodies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu and Osamu were doing something in the storage room, and Rintarou walked slowly after Atsumu, wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist from behind and lifted him up, slightly. Atsumu turned around and his eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes also immediately filled with tears and he literally jumped on Rintarou. He hugged him close as he sobbed on his best friend’s shoulder. Rintarou’s eyes also filled with tears and he laughed as his tears spilled from his eyes. Osamu smiled gently at them, kissed Rintarou’s lips gently, and hugged them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so proud of you.. So fucking proud of you..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you, so much for reading!! you can find me on twitter!! <a href="https://twitter.com/maxatsuomi">here</a>  (´ ▽ ` )</p><p>also! i was listening to this most of the time while i was writing this!! <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eCU2XMpVak">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>